inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Taisen route
Inazuma Eleven 2 Can I do the challenge route's from Inazuma Eleven 2? (well, attempt to anyway) | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 16:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Sure! Feel free to do it! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 17:59, January 20, 2013 (UTC) The only problem is I have the english game and I dont know the JP team names (basically I dont know the teams) ^_^ | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 18:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Most of them should be on the wiki, I think :3 GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:07, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ I think you can know some teams like Osaka Gals etc. Try to add the ones you know~ If you don't know it, add the english one and maybe someone can change it into the Japanese names :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:07, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Also, here, all teams (; http://watashiwa7.altervista.org/ie/2/ie2_friendly_matches.htm GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:08, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay. Thanks both of you! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 18:10, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you saw my link also gives the Japanese names of the teams, right? And no problem! GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:13, January 20, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:33, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I'm doing it now, but what does the Level part mean? Because I dont think it's in the 2nd game. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 18:37, January 20, 2013 (UTC) I think which level the members are, I think you can take the average of it Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 18:39, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Ehm..level? There's nothing about the level of the members on my link...or are you talking about something else? GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 18:41, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh right, I'll do the average thing. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 18:43, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Route Can someone add Touko's and Fuyukai's route of the CS game?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 19:14, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Fuyukai's route is already up^^ and Touko's route is a bit complicated, as there are different teams depending on the version and it's a bit difficult to do it... Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:19, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Still Thanks~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 07:59, March 3, 2013 (UTC) If it is possible, can someone add the GO routes?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 15:01, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Other routes I think someone/ a group of people should add IE1, IE2's, IE3's and GO's routes also. Not one person doing it, but a few people who maybe have the games, and know all of the JP names, Drop Items ect. This wiki is based on the game, therefore it should also have the other games' routes as well as CS'. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Z Slash | Parkour Attack | 19:31, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Sub Pages Because this page has so many headings and then, many sub headings, I was thinking of making sub pages for this page~ For me, the page is loading pretty long because there is much info to load~ If we make sub pages for it, it will be easier~ What do you think?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 11:28, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I think that might be a good idea. Then how do you intend to divide this page? Divide into 2 pages by series (Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven GO), or divide by seasons (IE 2, IE GO 1, etc.)? '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 12:28, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I was thinking of dividing them by seasons since every game has a couple of routes, especially the GO ones, which will make the page still long~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' ' ' 12:40, February 16, 2014 (UTC)